Let's Have A Drink On It
Let's Have a Drink On It is the thirteenth song of the 1967 Disney film, The Happiest Millionaire written by the Academy Award winning songwriting team of the Sherman Brothers. Synopsis It is the major dance number in the film and is about John trying to get Angie drunk, so he can reconcile with his ex-fiancé, Cordy Biddle, while she has other plans for his life. Lyrics John: Well, well, well "Let's have a drink on it" As me father used to say When the truth is nobly spoken Its respect you got to pay So fill your cup and lift it up and clink, here's how No shilly shallying No dilly dallying Let's have a drink on it now! No shilly shallying No dilly dallying Let's have a drink on it now!!! (Angie gets the idea to leave Philadelphia and join the foreign legion.) John: Well, well, well "Let's have a drink on it" to the fightin' legionaries! To their outposts in the desert and their gorgeous Croix de Guerres Angie: To sailing for Bengasi on a rusty scow! John: No shilly shallying No dilly dallying Let's have a drink on it now! John and Angie: No shilly shallying No dilly dallying Let's have a drink on it now!!! (Angie leaves to go to Bengasi.) John: (spoken) I can't let him get away! We'll never get things patched up! (Screams) Sir! A moment of your time Sir! Just a moment! What do you do when the water's gone And there's no turning back? You're four days from the fort The Arab renegades attack! And the blistering sun keeps burning Reinforcement can't come through What do you do about it? What do you do about it?! (Spoken) Do you blister easily? Angie: (Spoken) Yes, as a matter of fact. John: (Spoken) Ah, the foreign legion is not for you. Drink up. (Angie gets the idea to renounce his name and fortune and become a regular person.) John: Well, well, well "Let's have a drink on it" To the simple average life! To wages every Friday That you bring home to the wife! To the sweat of honest labor On your average brow No shilly shallying No dilly dallying Let's have a drink on it now! John, Angie, and Chorus: No shilly shallying No dilly dallying Let's have a drink on it now!!! John: (Spoken) Hey! Set 'em up Clancy! Chorus: No shilly shallying No dilly dallying Let's have a drink on it now! (Angie goes out to make a new name for himself.) John: What do you do when you loose your job? The rent is overdue? The Landlord throws you in the street The Wife, the kiddies, too! And the sleet and snow are falling And you got no place to go? (Man starts crying) (Spoken) Will you shut your face!? Can't you see I'm talking to the gentleman!? What do you do about it? What do you do about it?! (Spoken) The simple, average life, sir. No. (Angie decides to go off to China and make a fortune in the pearl trade.) Angie: Well, well, well "Let's have a drink on it" Here's to China 'cross the bay To them darling little oysters And the pearls they give away! A man could make his fortune there I will somehow! No shilly shallying No dilly dallying I'm off to China now! Chorus: No shilly shallying No dillydallying He's off to China now!!! John: No shilly shallying No dilly dallying Let's have another one, Sir!!! Chorus: No shilly shallying No dilly dallying! (Musical Interlude) Angie: No shilly shallying No dilly dallying I'm off to China now! Chorus Well, well, well, One last drink on it Then you're on your merry way! John: What do you do when your sampan springs a leak in China Bay? Chorus: When the truth is nobly spoken It's respect you got to pay John: Them Oriental Pirates come and take your pearls away! Chorus: So fill your cup and lift it up And clink, here's how John: (Spoken) Do you eat fish heads? Chorus: No shilly shallying No dilly dallying Let's have a drink on it now! John: (Spoken) Are you immune to yellow fever? Chorus: No shilly shallying No dilly dallying Let's have a drink on it now!!! John: (Spoken during the singing) Bubonic Plague! Monsoons! Locusts! The Screaming abdabs! Oh the shame of it all! (The song ends with a giant bar fight.) Trivia * The song can be sometimes heard on a loop on Main Street, U.S.A.. at Disneyland as well as Fortuosity. * Some of the props and décor used during the song were moved to New Orleans Square at Disneyland. Category:Songs Category:Sherman Brothers songs Category:The Happiest Millionaire songs Category:Area-Music